This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides.
European patent application No. 82,300,888.3, published Oct. 6, 1982 as Publication No. 0.061,835, broadly describes a large series of S- and O-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto (or 3-hydroxy)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols, and of the corresponding sulfoxides and sulfones of said mercapto derivatives, as antifungal agents.
Related S-ethers of 2-aryl-3-mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols as antifungal agents are described in our earlier U.S. application Ser. No. 479,524, filed Mar. 28, 1983 for "Antifungal S-Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols"; as well as U.S. application Ser. No. 479,525, filed Mar. 28, 1983 for "Triazole Antifungal Agents" by Richardson and Whittle; and U.S. application Ser. No. 479,526, filed Mar. 28, 1983 for "Antifungal S-Arylmethyl- and S-Heterocyclylmethyl Ethers of 2-Aryl-3-mercapto-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols", by Richardson, Whittle and Cooper.